The Eye
by Shadowmaster91
Summary: "Have you had the dream again? A black goat with seven eyes that watches from the outside ".-Puzzle Box of Yogg-Saron…. The first time the defenses of the Soul King's castle were breached.


**Notes:**

 **First of all, Bleach and Naruto belong to their respective authors. This story wasn't made to be used to make profit in any form.**

 **...**

* * *

… Another day, another soul is taken to form this cycle of life and death. Who would have thought that taking the title of Soul King would be so boring. If I knew that being encased in a giant crystal, inside a huge abandoned castle, to be the barrier between the realms of the living and the death was part of the job description, I would have never taken this assignment from the **Lord** …..

…Well, at least I have all my limbs intact and the **Lord** left me with good enough security system that….

 **Tmp**

 **Tmp**

 **Tmp**

What is that sound?…..Steps?...

 **Tmp**

 **Tmp**

And they are coming closer. Who could…..? How?

I direct my gaze to the main door of my chambers (why my **Lord** would leave doors or windows in my chambers, like if I would receive any visits, baffles me).

What is that thing? It looks like a mortal… no no no, she is not a common mortal. Last time, that I saw one, they didn't have horns on their heads. Neither, three eyes (which is curious. Two eyes are completely white, and the third one has a ripple-pattern and tomoes around it.

….Even thought, I know she can't hear me, I am forced to ask, what are you doing here?...

This wom….. no this **thing** keeps approaching me…. I don't like the look on her eyes….. it is a monstrous look that….. it is scaring me….

When she is half of the distance to me, something strange happens to her… she is convulsing…. Why?... what is happ….. When she redirects her face against me again I can't stop myself of wishing being able of screaming…..

… Veins began to bulge around her temples… disgusting…

….

She raises her hand, and a bone formation began to stick out of her hand. It is spinning rapidly… When she is in front of me, she aligns her arm to the height of my groin and begins making a hole in the crystal that encases me….

...

 **What is happening?**...

 **What do you want mortal?**...

….

I don't receive an answer

…..

When it looks like she wanted to pierce me through my whole body, she stops and takes away her bone-arm from my crystal…..

…..

From her clothes, tube like tentacle begins to enter the hole in my crystal

…..

 **What is happening now?**

 **Stop mortal, what do you want with me?**...

…

When I rise my sight to look at her face again and force her to stop, I see something that freeze my whole body…

…

A giant eye that looks like the one in her forehead is sticking out through her mouth…...

….

 **I scream**

….

….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"My Lord, are you ok" I hear Jugram speaking to me.

When I am able to readjust my sight, I am able to see that I am in my throne's chamber in Hueco Mundo. It looks like I fell down of all the steps of my throne. The last I remember is falling asleep in my throne after imprisoning that Arrancar that dared to call herself the leader of this realm. I feel like I want to puke….. What was that dream?…..

"My Lord…."

"I am alright, my child. It was only a bad dream" I said, interrupting him. I can't show weakness to my followrs, or they would prey on me. But after saying that, I can't stop myself having a foreboding feeling. When I raise my sight from the floor, I could swear that I saw at the door of my throne's room a big eye, with ripple-pattern and tomoes, looking at me…..

…..

END.

…..

* * *

 **Well, people. This is my first story….. I know that I am not good, but I would love your opinions….. I think that this will be my first and only story. I would like to thank FallenZApple from giving me the courage to write this story… And sorry for the grammar mistakes, english is not my mother tongue.**

Also, I wanted to say that I am more of a challenger than a writer, so if someone wants ideas, you can always ask/PMs me…. XD….. Also, I will not accept flames….. They will be used by my friend and pal **Bill Cipher** for his **Weirdmageddon** (I have a very good idea for a crossover between Gravity Falls and Naruto, so if someone want that one, send me a PM).

 **Bill Cipher** : I you know for what I will use it **JAJAJAJAJAJA**

I leave this challenge here for anyone to try and use it:

NarutoxBleach crossover: Naruto dies some time after Boruto's movie (he is not that old for that reason it would be a shock for others) and for the inefficiency of the Shinigami of the time (we are talking more than 2000 of years before Bleach) he ends as a Hollow. During his time here, he becomes the only Hollow that doesn't need to sustain himself by eating other Hollow/souls/shinigami/quincy because of a strong core of Reishi/Reiryoku or whatever that let him sustain himself only by absorbing Soul Energy from the environment (like a vacuum cleaner sucking air) and evolve by fighting other Hollows (his size is smaller than the Gillian (way bigger than a normal Adjucha), with the form of the Adjucha and by the time of Bleach he is as strong as a Vasto Lorde or a bit stronger).

During his time in Hueco Mundo, he got the mania of "adopting" the small animal Hollows (they are not sentient and can control them without hurting them) and keeping them as pets and feeding them with the Hollows that he defeat and let them ride him all around his body. He got so many of smaller hollows to the point of looking like Grimmjow in Adjucha form (the only bone bart that he has is his mask (if you didn't guess, he is a fox)).

He met Yamammoto some time ago by helping the Shinigami defeat the Quincy because he would prefer the shinigami compared to the Quincy as enemies.

His relationship with the story is that his first appearance is during the time of Ishida sending the Hollow's bait. When the Gillian is half arriving to that place, he stops and flee terrified. Then, part of Naruto's head and body appear in the place of the Gillian looking for the idiot (I don't have anything against Ishida) that summoned all the Hollows to the human world, he then sees Ichigo and Ishida and after analyze the situation, he sticks his tongue towards them (mocking them (but without being mean or evil)) and leaves.

 **PS: All the love of the world for fans of Naruto, Bleach, One Piece and Fairy Tail.**


End file.
